Yūichirō Hyakuya
Yūichirō Hyakuya (百 夜 優 一郎, Hyakuya Yūichirō ) is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series Seraph of the End. He is a member of the Demon Squadron of the Moon of the Imperial Japanese Demon Army and the main protagonist of the Seraph of the End. He, along with Mikaela Hyakuya and a few others, possesses the "seraph" gene, which is relevant to the forbidden taboo and the focal point of the story, "Seraph of the End." He is voiced by Miyu Irino in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Micah Solusod in the English version of the anime. Appearance Human Yūichirō has medium length black hair which can be considered quite neat and messy at the same time. He possesses sharp green eyes which fall under his thick eyebrows. His eyes are large compared to most other male characters in the series. As livestock, he wears the standard white uniform with short sleeves and a hood. In chapter 2 of Vampire Reign ''when he is sent to school for his behavior, he is shown wearing his school uniform, gakuran with a standing collar that is black with teal trim. The collar and the top buttons of the jacket are unbuttoned, revealing is a white shirt underneath. He wielded a standard demon katana until he is promoted into the Moon Demon Company. As a private of the Demon Army, he wears the standard JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wears a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wears the uniform trousers and black boots which go over the trouser's leggings. Yu keeps his katana on the left side of his hip. Sometimes he can be seen wearing the JIDA hat, and often wears the JIDA cape as well. Demon Yu's eyes become scarlet, sprouts two black horns from his head, and his teeth become pointed while curse marks appear on the side of his face. Seraph of the End In his incomplete seraph form, Yu's left eye turns dark and bleeds while a massive wing-like structure sprouts from his upper left shoulder. As a full seraph, Yu has a single pair of irregular black wings-as a result of Asuramaru trying to prevent the transformation-, both of his sclera are dark with gold irises, and the edges of his hair become white. * '''Anime: '''In his incomplete seraph form, the transformation is more extensive. Yu's left eye eventually turns into a black pit, and his right eye becomes red. Then in his full seraph form, Yu's wings are brown cord-like limbs and the edges of his hair does not become white. Personality Yu is a brave, audacious and somewhat imprudent boy, as evidenced when he defeated one of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse , ignoring the orders of others. He is a very narrow-minded person, whose goal is to annihilate all vampires, for what they did to his "family" and is willing to take on any kind of challenge in order to achieve it. Despite this, he has a weak point and cares for his friends. Some (especially Vampires) consider his personality as "cute" as mentioned by Felid Bathory. She also empathizes with those who put her family first, as seen when a civilian girl gives them false information after being threatened by a vampire who was going to kill her parents. After hearing about this, she told the girl that she did the right thing by worrying about her family. After recovering from his coma, Yūichirō has become more and more mature. Later it was revealed that his goal, instead of seeking revenge, is to protect his new friends and family, in order to avoid repeating the events of the past. Trivia *"Yu" (one "u") is spelled as "Yuu" (two "u"s) when he first appears in the Catastrophe LNs, but this becomes "Yu" later on and matches the manga. His first name is always spelled "Yuichiro" with only one "u." Therefore, we will spell his nickname as "Yu" here. Gallery wp2510798.jpg Similar Heroes *Eren Yeager (''Attack on Titan) *Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Rivals Category:Demons Category:Determinators Category:Berserkers Category:Military Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Vengeful Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Category:Martyr Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dimwits Category:Titular Category:Hybrids Category:Arrogant Category:Strong-Willed